Thin line between love and hate
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: OKAY SO I HAVE GONE FROM DRABBLE TO STORY. NOW I'VE DECIDED I AM GONNA TRY OUT REWRITING SEASON TO FIT THIS IN. BEAR WITH ME!
1. Chapter 1

"Just because you're guardians are here doesn't give you; a petulant little kid, charge." Caleb glared at the small red-head.

"Well my guardians and I beg to differ." Will said, emphasising on the word 'guardians'. Taranee yawned, the pair of leaders had been fighting for the entire week. The two just couldn't seem to get along.

"Face it, I am far more prepared as a leader. And we cannot lead a war while the two of us are fighting. Truce?" Taranee sighed, finally this guy was making amense. Then she could leave the two of them to make plans and she'd join the three other guardians, along with Aldarn and Vathek, in the room just up the basement stairs to enjoy light conversation and snacks.

"More prepared?" Will's words cut through Taranee's dream with their tone of aback, then the next shout even catching attention of the five next door, "MORE PREPARED! WHAT, JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A STUPID MAP AND SOME PINS THAT MAKES YOU MORE PREPARED!" Will challenged him.

"Well, I was actually refering more to my experience and knowledge, but battle plans do have an effect on-" At that Will turned the table beside her with a single hand, sending the map of meridian and hundreds of wall pins flying.

"What the hell was that for!" Taranee and the five others had frozen as a reaction to the crash.

Will simply took a step forward raising her head high to face her opponent, in turn Caleb mirroring her; arching his back slightly so that his forhead rested against hers. "I said, 'What the hell was that for?'." Caleb slowly uttered the words, making them clear and loud.

"I'm sorry," She spoke softly, though her face remained quite hard, "I guess as I petulant child I couldn't control my anger."

Taranee relaxed slightly and took a gulp of her soda through the straw.

Caleb had pushed his forhead against Will's. For a long painful couple of seconds the tension remained thick as the pair glared at each other, before the two joined in iusion; Caleb pushing Will into the wall as they engaged in a very passionate -almost violently so- lip lock.

Taranee choked on her soda. And her straw. She tumbled off her perch on a small stool near the only exit, then crashed through the door and up the stairs, surprising and instantly gaining the entire room's attention.

"Uh-oh." Cornelia said as they all stood up, "She didn't bite him did she."

"I- don't- think- he'd- mind." Taranee stuttered in a rasp voice, still recovering from her choking.

The group exchanged confused glances as Taranee gave up on speaking and simply pointed at the door, coughing slightly and doubled over.

"OH MY GOD." Cornelia stood rigid in the doorway. Vathek peered over her looking confused and Aldarn slipped in, an impressed, boyish grin spreading across his face.

Hay Lin was next to poke her head under Cornelia's arm -she was now gripping the wooden doorframe for support - and her eye's bulged.

Irma, peeking round over Cornelia's left shoulder was the last to react, "Well that's new."

The pair - still engaging in continuos hungry kisses- had made their way along the wall and Will was now perched on the edge Caleb's high-cot (like a bunk with no bottom bed), with Caleb standing in front of her so that Will now had to arch down toward him for their lips to remain unseperated.

"The guardian leader; score!" Aldarn said to Caleb, who clearly wasn't listening, only to receive glares from the four guardians (Taranee had recovered and join the group at the doorway), and a worried glance from Vathek.

"Haven't they even noticed us!" Hay Lin asked, looking back at the pair who were still at it in the corner.

"Doubt it, otherwise they might've stopped eating each other's faces by now." Irma said, grinning.

"This can't be a good thing." Vathek muttered, shaking his head, unheard over the others' talk.

Suddenly all comments ceased as the groups attention was caught by a small cry in the other side of the room, "What was that for!" Caleb shreiked, his hand gently touching his mouth.

"I didn't-" Will started to retort, but was stopped as she started fidgeting. It was an odd movement, as though she was having somesort of spasm throughout her upper body.

"Will?" Caleb jumped when he saw Hay Lin approaching tentatively, but quickly focused back on the jerking redhead.

"I-'m-n-not-d-d-doing-ng-this." Will grabbed on to Caleb as if for dear life, leaving him to fearfully look into her pleading eyes, "Pl-ease h-ngh!" Will doubled over, squeezing her eyes tight together, forcing out tears. Caleb stuttered, stepping back and falling over - clearly in shock.

Then it stopped. Will inhaled loudly - Caleb hadn't realised that she couldn't breath before - and slid down one of the bedframe's posts until she sat sprawled across the floor.

"What, was that?" Hay Lin asked worriedly.

"Hey, maybe she's allergic to Caleb." Irma joked, but Will only looked at her, too confused to be embarrassed.

"Shut up Irma, that's the stupidest thing I've heard all day, I-"

Taranee was interrupted by the now standing Caleb hitting his head slightly against the wall. "What? You don't believe her!"

"Jeeze Will, you know about me. What I was. You react around dark magic Will. This could easily be Candracar-Defense system kicking in."

"What you what now?" Irma questioned and Taranee raised an eyebrow. "What were you?"

Will knew Caleb didn't enjoy reminising his dark past, and wondered how he'd let himself blurt that out. He hadn't even told Will. It was Aldarn who had told her that Caleb was a murmerer-gone-human and she was sure Caleb hadn't been aware of this conversation. Was she meant to have told the others? Apparently, as Caleb looked at her as the girls interogated him.

"You didn't tell them?" Will shook her head slightly, feeling all seven sets of eyes on her. Caleb's, with their intenseness, she could swear, were looking right into her soul, "Thank you." He spoke clearly, wanting her to know that he meant it, and she gave him a flicker of a smile.

"Not my secret to tell. I didn't even know you were aware of Aldarn telling me."

"HELLO!" Irma waved her arms in large circles to gain the attention of the others, "Aldarn telling you what?"

Caleb looked at the floor, "This doesn't concern you." Will said absent-mindedly, her focus on Caleb.

"BUT!"

Will's soft gaze hardend as she turned to look at Irma, "Irma. This does not concern you." Surprised, Irma shrank back to her leader's subtle outburst.

"I just, uh, thought you oughta' know, you know?" Caleb, usually bold and confident, spoke sheepishly.

"Yeah." Will looked down at her feet, before realisation finally hit, "Were we KISSING!" Her head shot up, a cross between disgust and confusion on her face.

"Well done. You nearly killed Taranee with that surprise." Irma rolled her eyes. Cornelia, who's knuckles had become very white during this ordeal, looked very ill, glaring at her supposed friend and leader.

"Uh.." Caleb's face became almost blank, he forced himself not to look at Will, "I have to go.." he began to push past them when Hay Lin's father began to shout what would be soon realised as a certain catastrophic sentence.

"Hay Lin, a boy is here, I've sent him down to the basement!" Hay Lin's eyes sparkled as Eric entered her mind.

"Okay! We're all down here anyway!" Caleb, who had paused at the shout, continued for the door, but when he reached for the handle the door opened revealing a large pile of boxes being carried by - Caleb grimaced as he looked down at a pair of baggy white trousers and black shoes.

"You're dad asked me to take this down?" Matt peered around the box to the others.

"Now, this, gets, INTERESTING!" Irma comentated as if for a wrestling match.

"What?" Matt noticed Caleb looking dumb foundedly back at him - not a common look for the distant mono-feeling'd rebel leader. "What did I do?"

"Oh god!" Will sighed, her hand covering her eyes and massaging her temples. She began to pace back and forth along the back wall.

Hay Lin, a little disapointed to see Matt instead of Eric, did not quite grasp the reason for tension, and replied, "We were just discussing whether it was plausable for Will to be like allergic to Caleb or something, because when he and she ki-mmphh!" Taranee had leapt up from behind and covered Hay Lin's mouth with her hand.

"When they.. what?" Matt put the boxes down on the floor next to the door and turned back towards the group.

"Ki-" Taranee usually thought fast, but the words weren't coming to her.

"-cked" Irma cut in, "They were training and both kicked at the same time and WHAM-" Irma said a little too quickly, punching one hand into the other's palm, "-he get's electric shocked, and she starts sizzling like a bad fuse!" Matt scratched his head as the girls gave unconvince grins, Vathek looked just as blank as Matt- surprised by the fast talking, Will continued to pace, Aldarn looked with concern to Caleb and Caleb turned to look at Will.

Catching Caleb's bemused guilty look, Will stopped and glanced from him to Matt, then spoke uncertainly, "Uh.. Right! Training!"

"Yeah.." Caleb sighed, almost disappointed, and turned once again, and left the room, Will's heart sank and her mouth fell open at the sight of his reaction.

"Okay.." Matt didn't seem to notice Will's pained face as he strode towards her and gave her a hug, "But you've never reacted to him before, even if there is some 'problem'."

To this Cornelia muttered under her breath, "Yeah, well she's never 'kicked' him quite like that before has she." Rolling her eyes, clearly in a mood.

"Just because he doesn't want to 'train' with you Cornelia!" Irma grinned and winked at her friend.

"Right.. Well I just came down to give you guys these," Matt dug a hand deep into his pocket and pulled out six tickets to which he handed to Will, "for the show on Friday. The last ones for Caleb.. If he's not busy." Matt glanced to the door from which Caleb had left, an eyebrow raised.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2  Flashback chapter

I'm not sure if I'm going to do this between each chapter, but so far I've done a few flashbacks in Aldarn's POV as I really quite like him. Am quite tempted to do the very _comic-Oracle_ thing and remove all their memories except Caleb's or something... This is alot harder to write than I thought as I want it all to fit with the story pre-Nerissa, but the best time to start this would possibly be also pre-OFFICIAL Matt and Will. Any idea's on which episode I should be starting after (as I can chop and change some of this story to fit)? **OPINIONS!**

And I apologize for any Caleb confusion. He is a murmurer, but Matt, Corny, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin are unaware of this. He doesn't have the green on his face, but I may write that in at some point.

YAN LIN. To be dead or alive? For the story will work either way.. **MORE OPINION PLEASE!**

Thanks by the way for the reviews - they make my day and keep me writing!

I know this is short, but I don't like to mix real-time and flashback parts of stories.

* * *

><p>"She's just so stubborn and aggressive and<br>urgh! Some guy in a hole! Who does she think she is!"  
>Aldarn looked amused, he leaned back against the wall casually half-smiling lazily. "I don't know Caleb. Who is she?" Caleb had been ranting for about half an hour now without actually giving any hint as to who he was mad at. At least not when Aldarn was actually paying attention.<br>"She's a noisy brat. That's who she is. And only a child at that."  
>Aldarn's brow furrowed, "A child? What was a child doing in the obitulette?"<br>"She's a gaurdian. The freaking keeper of the heart of Candracar is a kid!"  
>"Right, but the gaurdians are old. Legends. Myth."<br>"Not anymore Aldarn. They're hopeless teenagers led by an angry redhead with issues." Aldarn grinned at his friend's seriousness when he'd said that. "I'm exadurating, I know. They're not that bad. Well, except the redhead."

Aldarn gazed at his friend happily, humored by his discription of the 'lousy' gaurdian leader. "Ignorance is bliss Caleb."  
>"Sure as hell is.." Caleb stopped and looked at his friend who was now chuckling, "Wait, you mean her's right?"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is where stuff changes.. I hope I got the characters right, though I played about with Aldarn's character..

Review review review!

* * *

><p>"Okay, what was that!" Taranee joined the other four girls, plus Vathek and Aldarn, sitting around a table whilst Will squirmed uncomfortably under the pressure of their attention.<br>"Lucky bastard!" Aldarn breathed. When he was given dirty looks he simply shrugged, "Well he's got two of you wantin' for him now." It was surprising that despite his lack of experience on Earth, it was Aldarn who spoke most alike modern human guys.  
>"HE HASN'T GOT ME ANYTHING!" Will stood, her hands pressed against the table, "I don't know what happened he's just, just-"<br>"-dreamy!" Irma play fully fluttered her eye-lashes, her hands clasped together against her chest.  
>"RRGGHH!" Will growled, "He's agrivating. And annoying. And he just makes me so-"<br>"Horny?" Hay Lin enquired and the Irma erupted with laughter.  
>Will glared at Hay Lin, ignoring Irma - head down on the table, banging her fist against it, now laughing so hard that she was no longer making a sound. "No!" She sounded disgusted.<br>"Well you looked it." Cornelia smirked, having had gotten over initial shock she had become quite mocking about Will's situation.  
>"Like I said! I don't know what happened! I was just so mad and then.. And then we were kissing." Will blew here hair out of her face, which to everyone surprise sparked, like a little electric bolt between hairs.<br>"Did you see that?" Vathek gasped. "Again with the electricity!"  
><em>#You shouldn't worry about it! If you hadn't been shocked you probably be undressing that boy by now!#<em>  
>"Shut up!" Will whipped around to see that no-one was there, only a radio and digital clock. Everyone looked at her curiously as she stared in the corner.<br>_#Well, you needn't be rude! I'm not wrong!#_ Will's eyes widened and she stood, then proceeded to walk slowly towards the clock.  
>Suddenly she jumped around and began hitting her forehead with her palm, "I'm going mad! I'm going mad!"<br>"She's gone mad." Irma stated simply.  
><em>#You certainly look mad jumping around like that!#<em>  
>"SHUT UP! YOU ARE A-"<br>She stopped as Caleb walked through the door next to her.  
>"Hi." She stated muffling the clock's shouts with her arms. Suddenly she looked shocked. The clock then crackled and BANG! It exploded, causing Will to shreik and jump up, clinging onto Caleb (like in the obitulette).<br>"Jeeze, what did you do to it." Caleb seemed less than startled by the small explosion.  
>"It just kept getting more and more angry," Will explained simply, "Until 'pop'."<br>"Uh, babe, that's a clock, not a person." Irma said, flashing a smile at her friend, who was being put down by Caleb.  
><em>#Plus it's really not her right to say anything!#<em> The radio chipped in, this time heard by all because of it's speakers.  
>"Was that the.." Taranee pointed at the radio in awe.<br>"You see!" The others looked shocked.  
>"Okay.. Crazy seems to be infectious." Irma said, only half joking.<br>"It's Will's fault! She's the one who's gone all shocky!" Cornelia pointed out.  
>"Gee thanks, I hadn't noticed." Will said sarcastically, causing more static through her hair when she combed it behind her ear with her fingers, only for it to fall back again.<br>"Whatever it is, it can wait, we're meant to be going to Matt's thing right?" Hay Lin piped up and Will looked up stunned for a second before remembering.  
>"Right! And this," She dug her hand into her pocket, "Is for you." She pulled a ticket out and presented it to Caleb who looked a little uneasy.<br>"Do I have to go?" He said, careful not to sound whiney, but merely indifferent.  
>"Yes. Matt got a ticket for you, as his friend."<br>"Fine." Caleb took the ticket and looked at it, the others surprised by how civil the pair were being. "I take it you'll open a portal for Aldarn and Vathek?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Thanks." Caleb gave will a shy smile and pointed to the door, "I should go tidy the.. um.. 'ex'-battle plans." His smile widend, and Will looked at her shoes as he exit.  
>"You heard the man." Will turned, pulling out the heart and out-stretched her hand. In a flash a portal opened and she looked at the two meridianites. "Hope you enjoyed today's drama." she said rolling her eyes.<br>Aldarn and Vathek's visits had become much more frequent recently, Aldarn's especially. He came mostly just to hang out, and neither the girls or Matt minded spending time with Caleb's best friend as they had grown to enjoy his slightly odd perspective. He was far more laid-back than Caleb, and was more intrigued with his surroundings - though they were limited so far to the inside of Hay Lin's house - while Caleb had generally been more suspicious. The reason Will in particular liked him being around was that his boyish-ness seemed to rub off on Caleb. Caleb even made jokes when he was, or had spent time with Aldarn. It was a refreshing contrast from his usual serious exterior.  
>"You could say that." As Vathek went through the portal he flashed a grin, but as he passed Will he murmured to her, "Don't be cruel, he's more confused than you are. He's new with this."<br>"With what?"  
>"Love."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Flashback chapter

Again Aldarn's POV. So far I only have Aldarn and Caleb flashbacks.

* * *

><p>+++++++++++++<br>"So.. The blonde?"  
>"Cornelia."<br>"Sure, Cornelia?"  
>"What about her?"<br>"She likes you, you know."  
>"I know."<br>"Do you like her?"  
>"She's perfect."<br>"That's not really much of an answer, is it now?"  
>"Isn't it?" Caleb looked honestly uncertain of how his answer didn't fit the question. Then he looked thoughtful, "She's perfect for me."<br>Aldarn watched his friend carefully as he shrugged off the question. "So?"  
>"So we should probably be together."<br>"That's what you want? You should be able to feel if it's right."  
>"It's right." Caleb was not raised, never had a family, and his contact towards others was generally kept strictly professional rebel-orientated. This was, Aldarn thought, Caleb's problem. Especially if it was with that formality that Caleb was veiwing the productivity of his relationship with the girl rather than his own personal prefrence.<br>"I hope you mean that buddy, I really do."  
>+++++++++++++<p> 


End file.
